


The Sorcerer and His Little Queen

by Imouto_Kitten



Series: Kitten's Original Kreations [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, sexual magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: An ambitious Sorcerer has watched over a young child for several years in preparation for the Ritual that will begin his rise to power, and now the forbidden fruit is ripe for the picking.





	1. The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings specific to first chapter: Exposition, no actual sex.
> 
> Author's notes: Okay, this was actually ready for posting a few weeks ago, but I've been distracted by other things, including the initial setup of my new website, imouto-kitten.net.
> 
> Anyways, the idea behind this story grew out of a desire to read something where, through either magic or fantastic future tech, a girl ends up having all of her eggs fertilized in a single copulation, resulting in her getting pregnant following every ovulation and an inability to find any such stories. I think I might enjoy world building a bit too much though, as what I intended to be the first chapter grew long enough I decided to split it in two, this first chapter being almost work safe as a result.

The Sorceror and His Little Queen by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 1: The Sacrifice

As I stepped into the market square, I wore not the robes that marked me   
as a practitioner of the arcane arts and the sorcerory sciences, but   
rather simple brown leather trousers and a tan tunic, and my eyes and   
hair, usually a vibrant purple to match fine Amethyst of the kind the   
clergy and nobility would horde for themselves, had been glamoured to a   
more mundane blue and brown respectively. The people of this land were a   
superstitious sort and rather distrustful of those who work magik, and   
it wouldn't do to cause a panic by revealing my true nature.

These people had nothing to fear from me, but their general fear of   
magik wasn't unfounded. Though spellcasters of my caliber were rare,   
only one or two being born each century, there was no shortage of   
stories of self-styled dark lords going mad with power and enacting a   
reign of terror, and not all of the stories were legend exagerated to   
the point of being unrecognizeable to what actually happened, and even a   
once per generation genius could be quite dangerous. There was little   
even the town guard could do to harm me, but a riot caused by me   
unmasking myself would ruin years of planning and I was so close to my   
current goal.

At over six feet tall, I towered over most of the townspeople as I   
surveyed the market square in search of my quarry, though my target's   
small stature made spotting her in the crowd difficult.

Fortunately, though the treasure I sought was so rare and so fragile   
that many in my position wouldn't bother, she was also willing to seek   
me out and before I could spot her, nearly 5 stone of young girl   
impacted my midsection with a cry of, "Fritz!"

Glancing down, the child coming only to my chest, I see hair like spun   
gold in a pixie cut framing a cherubic face, blue eyes shimmering like   
sapphires, cheeks with a permanent blush to match cherry blossoms in   
full bloom, and a smile bright enough to make the sun seem dim by   
comparison. Glancing further south, I see that she's wearing a simple,   
sky blue dress appropriate for the summer heat draped over her lithe   
form and simple, brown leather shoes upon her dainty feet. All-in-all,   
the young beauty I found wrapped around me certainly had looks worthy of   
one named for one of the archangels., and at that thought, I felt a pang   
of guilt at what I intended to do to this girl.

Shaking my head to clear it of negative thoughts, I greet the child,   
"Good to see you too, Gabi!" using the same familiarity she greeted me   
with despite me being nearly as old as her father as I run my fingers   
through her silken lockes and lean down to kiss her forehead, channeling   
just enough of my mana through the little girl to get a reading on her   
vitals and to leave her with a pleasant tingle from head-to-toe. When my   
scan reveals that the child, having just recently celebrated her first   
decade is in the waxing of her first cycle, due to release her first egg   
in the next day or two and due to experience her first bleeding in   
roughly a fortnight, I smile and, careful to conceal the act from   
passersby flourish my free hand to conjure a single white rose, the stem   
devoid of thorns and present it to her, "A lovely flower for the   
loveliest, little lady in the kingdom."

With a giggle, she accepts the present and gives it a sniff   
beforereaching up her arms like a child who has just learned to toddle   
rather than a girl on the cusp of womanhood. Humoring her, I pick her   
up, her arms going around my neck and her legs wrapping around my waist   
as I make my way to her father's stall.

There were many ways a sorcerer such as myself could enhance their   
arcane abilities, and nearly all of them involved some kind of   
sacrifice, be it literal such as the ritual slaughter of a prime   
specimen of livestock or something more obtuse, such as the labor that   
went into artificing or the time spent studying magical manuscripts.   
Naturally, the greatest boons required the greatest sacrifices, and many   
a self-styled Dark Lord had found that human sacrifice to be a very   
tempting way to gain power quickly, especially if they could gain enough   
political influence to have access to those convicted of capital crimes   
or to promote violent conflict. Of course, many who had chosen such a   
path failed to realize that they often sacrificed their humanity,   
sanity, and even intelligence in the process and often ended up being   
their own undoing.

I had scouted the girl nestled against my side for a much different kind   
of sacrificial ritual... one that would actually create life rather than   
cutting it short, and one that most with my ambitions would deem too   
troublesome to attempt. That the child was a virgin was important, but   
it wasn't enough on its own, the child had to be innocent and had to be   
on that cusp between child and adult, old enough to theoretically   
concieve, but not yet tainted by her monthly bleeding.

"Ah, Friedrich, I should've known my favorite customer was in town when   
my little Gabriella ran off without warning." greets a heavy set man   
behind a display of fine silver jewelry.

"Yes, Mister silverschmidt, little Gabi seems to have a sixth sense when   
it comes to me." I greet the slightly older gentleman, lowering my   
passenger to the cobblestones.

"Come now, how many times do I have to tell you not to be so formal with   
me, especially seeing as you're practically family given my daughter's   
insistence that she's going to marry you when she comes of age?"

As I continue my conversation with the jeweler, I think back on how I   
came to know Mister Silverschmidt and his daughter. It had taken   
hundreds of hours of scrying and many refinements of my queries to   
locate the perfect candidate. I had considered a farmer's daughter or a   
street urchin for the ease with which I could take in such a child with   
few, if any, questions asked, but with how frequently children raised   
around livestock witnessed the animals' mating behavior, and how often   
the children living on the underbelly of towns and cities stumbled into   
brothels or were even recruited to work in such establishments, few   
remained innocent long enough to reach the critical time in their   
growth. I had turned to the prospect of a nobleman's daughter or even a   
princess, but quickly dismissed the idea for involving too much courtly   
intrigue and risking too much unwanted attention if I simply abducted a   
girl of such high birth.

And so, I arrived at a merchant's daughter as a compromise between   
sheltered enough to remain innocent for the requisite duration, but   
still accessible enough to minimize complications. I could've just   
abducted a child that met my requirements, but had instead opted for the   
slower path of endearing my target to me in the hopes that genuine   
affection would both strengthen the ritual and earn me an apprentice who   
could become a powerful ally in time.

And so my search had lead me to Gabriella, an only child of a widower   
whose wife had died bringing the child into the world after a hard   
pregnancy and I had spent nearly half a decade winning the trust and   
affections of both father and daughter.

Again, I felt a pang of guilt at how I planned to violate that trust and   
take advantage of Gabi's affections for me. While I knew she had no   
concept of the more physical side of romantic love, I was also certain   
that she was genuine in her desire to become my bride and would likely   
reject any potential suitors her father presented to her out of hand,   
and under different circumstances, I'd be quite happy to wait until she   
came of age and would gladly pay whatever bride price her father   
demanded for her hand, but I didn't have that kind of time, and while I   
was sure she would cooperate fully, I would be asking her to sacrifice   
so much and couldn't even give her warning of what she'd be sacrificing.   
The ritual, strictly speaking, wouldn't harm her, and with the   
affections I had developed for her in the time I had known her, I'd   
abandon my plan entirely if it would, but not only would she lose her   
virginity, but she would lose the chance to grow up like a normal girl   
and would lose the ability to choose when she had children. At least she   
had confided in me that she wanted lots of children and to become a   
mother as soon as possible, and while I knew she had no idea what that   
entailed, it put my mind at least somewhat at ease that she wouldn't   
hate me once the ramifications of the ritual eventually became clear to   
her.

"-And here is that ingot of silver you ordered last week." says mister   
Silverschmidt, placing a silk wrapped bundle on the counter between us   
and unfolding the cloth to reveal the hunk of shimmering metal within.

As I absentmindedly count out the coins for my purchase, I make a   
proposal that might let my plans move forward, "It might be forward of   
me to ask, but perhaps I could have Gabi over this evening to give you a   
chance to visit the tavern and enjoy the profit you just made off of   
me."

Immediately, Gabi's eyes sparkle even more than usual even as her father   
looks unsure, "I don't know if that's such a good idea." Of course, such   
would be a natural reaction for any decent father to make to a grown man   
wanting to take his only daughter home with him, even if the man is one   
he's had dealings with on a regular basis for several years

However, before I can even think of opening my mouth to try and persuade   
him, Gabi's eyes start to glisten as she begs, "Please, daddy, can I   
please spend the night with Fritz?", and naturally, the sight of his   
daughter seemingly on the verge of tears is more than enough to melt the   
merchant's heart.

Before he can talk himself out of giving in to his daughter's whims, I   
interject, "I swear on my life that I won't allow any man to lay a   
finger upon sweet, little Gabi without her permission while she's in my   
care." careful to word the statement just right as oaths have a power   
all there own, especially when uttered by those steeped in the secrets   
of sorcery, and though neither father nor daughter realized it, I had   
just granted the child quite a bit of power over me, though I was   
certain that in doing so, I would only enhance the planned ritual.

"I guess not much harm can come of it." says the slightly older man as   
Gabi lets out a squeal of delight and throws her arms around me.

Careful not to let my fingers brush against her, I pocket my purchases   
and call out to my chosen girl, "Come, Gabi, my horse is tethered at the   
edge of town." the little angel grabbing hold of my hand, her actions   
qualifying as her giving her permission for me to lay my fingers upon   
her.

We walk hand-in-hand, neither of us saying a word as the townspeople   
bustle around us for the minutes it takes us to make our way through the   
crowds to where my horse is, the absence of a saddle seemingly the most   
noteworthy aspect of the earthen brown steed.

Still, despite the mare's unassuming appearance, Gabi can't help crying   
out, "She's beautiful!"

"How did you know Blitz was a mare?" I ask the child, fearful that she   
might have learned something that would make her unfit for the ritual.

"Surely, a boy couldn't be this pretty." comes the earnest reply, and I   
sigh in relief at her naive response as I watch her trying to climb atop   
the beast which stands nearly twice her height at the withers.

"Would you like some help?" I ask, and as she nods her ascent, I lift   
her under the arms to sit her upon Blitz's back before climbing up to   
sit behind her, smiling as the horse makes no protest at her new rider,   
a sign that little Gabi is as pure and innocent as my needs require.

We travel at a relatively slow trot as we leave town and venture into   
the surrounding forest, and it is only when the town is miles behind us   
that I drop my glamor, giving Gabi her first glimpse of my amethyst   
lockes and orbs.

"Wow, how did you change your hair and eye color like that?" Asks the   
young girl excitedly.

"Twas but a simple glamor, no harder than when I conjure a rose for   
you." And to illustrate, I cycle my hair and eyes through every natural   
color and several unnatural ones before returning to the purple of my   
true appearance. "I am quite a formidable wizard, but I have to hide my   
identity to avoid causing a panic when I go into town."

Grabbing one of my hands and holding it over her heart, Gabi replies,   
"That's stupid, anyone can tell Fritz is a good man and nothing like the   
evil wizards in storybooks." And between the feel of her heartbeat and   
my magical senses, I can tell that she is sincere, not even a trace of   
justifiable fear at being in the presence of a being who could snuff out   
her existence in an instant.

"Right you are, dear Gabi, Right you ar." I say, agreeing with her   
sentiment, "I want to change the world so those like me can walk about   
freely... would you like to help me?"

Of course!" cries the little angel in response.

Smiling at her, "Well we better get going." Snapping my fingers, I drop   
the glamor on my mount as I cry out, "Hold on tight, you're about to   
learn how she earned the name Blitz!" As earthy brown coat and mane give   
way to white purer than fresh fallen snow that seems to glow like   
moonlight, an iridescent horn nearly a foot long jutting from the   
creature's formerly vacant forehead.

Gabi has mere seconds to marvel that what had been disguised as the most   
unremarkable horse was actually a majestic unicorn befor Blitz breaks   
into a full gallup, her speed so great that anyone who saw her pass   
would swear to seeing lightning that travelled sideways, the wind   
whipping through both Gabi and my hair as we progress through the   
underbrush, our steed's hooves sounding of thunder against the hard   
clay.

When Blitz has finished her sprint, we've arrived at an old castle keep,   
the outlying walls and support buildings long since crumbled to rubble  
or grown over with vegetation from the encroaching forest, or at least,   
that is what it would appear to any random passers by who stumbled upon   
my sanctuary.

"Is this where Fritz lives?" Asks Gabi, her enthusiasm slipping, "It   
looks so..." the child trailing off as she struggles to speak her mind   
without coming across as rude.

"Ah, little Gabi," I start, a bit of mischief in my tone, "It might look   
like the ruins of a long abandoned castle, but as you've seen twice   
already today, looks can be decieving."

"So, you glamoured your home like you did your appearance and Blitz?"   
replies the girl, showing herself to be a bright child despite her   
naivete.

Smiling, I reply, "Yes, in this case, to make would be robbers think   
anything of value had been pillaged long ago. May I touch you so I may   
grant you the ability to see through the illusion?"

"Of course, Fritz." she replies, and I place my hand over her eyes and   
channel just enough magic through my palm to grant her the simplest form   
of magical sight.

As I remove my hand, the girl's mouth drops open in awe. My home was   
indeed the ruins of a long abandoned castle, and beyond the keep, I had   
done little to repair the various structures, but now that she could see   
the truth rather than the lie that served as my first line of defense   
against thieves, the ancient fortress looked far more impressive. Gone   
was the rubble littering the grounds and the slime discoloring the   
masonry, the outer wall was in tact, and though still overgrown, it was   
covered not in viney weeds, but in a multitude of flowers of every shape   
and color, including some variations impossible without magic, and the   
gate, instead of the ruddy brown of rust was now as shiny as a brand new   
sword.

And in the middle of it all, the Keep stood, no longer looking like dull   
gray granite, but instead like shiny black marble as it towered over   
nearby trees, an Onyx Chess Rook scaled up a thousand fold.

"Wow!" exclaims Gabi as she finally regains her voice, This looks much   
more like what I'd imagined a wizard would live in."

"Shall we head in?" I ask, Dismounting from Blitz's back and walking up   
to the gate, placing my hand to the breast of the Phoenix crest carved   
into the metal work as I incant, "I, Friedrich of the Amethyst Arcanum,   
Lord of this castle, hereby invite Gabriella Silverschmidt to be my   
guest, to come and go from these grounds as she sees fit, and to be   
subject to all protections found herein. So mote it be."

The crest seems to burst into flame at my words as my aura flares   
purple, the amethysts forming the crest's eyes glowing brightly in   
response, little Gabi watching the display with fascination in her   
sapphire eyes.

"Come forth, dear Gabi," I beckon the child forward, the girl offering   
no hesitation, "Touch the crest so that the wards can know your aura."   
As she grabs the tail of the crest, the purple aura engulfes her as   
well, but as the magic washes over her, recognizing her as my guest, I   
can see blue mixing with the purple surrounding her, turning the aura   
around her indigo and I realize that in addition to the traits I chose   
her for, she possesses a latent magical potential I had never thought to   
scan for."

As the process concludes and the gate swings open, the crest having   
returned to seemingly ordinary metal, Gabi exclaims, "Wow! That was   
amazing!"

Smiling down at the excited child, I reply, "And there are far more   
impressive magics I could show you."

"Really?" she asks as we walk through the gate, Blitz not far behind us,   
though the unicorn soon parts ways from us to munch on apples from a   
small orchard just inside the wall as I lead my young charge to the base   
of the keep.


	2. The Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fritz and Gabi enjoy a quiet dinner together before Fritz performs the ritual that will bind them to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this Chapter: Lolicon, loss of virginity, ritual and sexual magic, permanent impregnation.
> 
> Author's notes: And herein is the scene that prompted the creation of this story.

The Sorceror and His Little Queen by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 2: The Ritual

Sometime later found me enjoying a meal with young Gabriella in the   
Dining Hall of my castle's keep. The large, circular room took up an   
entire floor of the tower, a dozen tall windows letting the light of the   
setting sun bathe the room in warm reds and oranges, enchanted   
tapestries depicting personifications of the constellations of the   
Zodiac decorating the black marble walls between the windows.

In the middle of the large room, at a round table, large but still far   
too small for such a grand Hall, I sit with the north facing window to   
my back, Gabriella to my left, the child having rejected to sit opposite   
me, instead insisting to sit as close as elbow room would allow as we   
enjoy a small feast of roast meats, fresh baked bread, and freshly   
picked fruits and vegetables, sweet, little Gabi's attention more on the   
tiny fairies that flit about on insectoid wings as they cater to our   
every need than on the food.

Not that I could blame her. Though tiny enough to fit in the palm of   
one's hand and having vocalizations unintelligible to human ears, the   
hundreds of little sprites that worked in concert as my castle staff   
were quite a sight to behold. Thanks to having free reign of my private   
gardens, the leaf tunics the males wore were far more verdant and with   
fewer signs of bug bites and other deterioration than if they had to   
forage leaves from the surrounding forest while avoiding becoming a   
hedgehog's or anteater's snack, and the petal dresses the females wore   
where every bit as colorful and varied as the flowers adorning the   
grounds of the castle. Not to mention, the tiny spirits where more than   
happy to entertain my young guest with their dancing and acrobatics.

As the Sun sinks below the sill of the window facing due west, a burst   
of flame shoots into the room, seemingly riding in on the last ray of   
sun for the dying day, before coalescing into a bird upon a woodern   
perch at the center of the table, it's crimson and golden plumage   
vibrant enough to put a peacock to shame and incandescent enough to   
replace the setting sun as the room's primary light source.

"How nice of you to join us, Aurora." I greet the phoenix with a polite   
nod of my head before turning to Gabi and introducing the firebird to my   
guest, "This is my familiar, Aurora the phoenix."

"Wow, she's even prettier than Blitz." replies the girl, kneeling in her   
chair in order to give her the reach needed to pet the bird, Aurora   
preening under the child's attentions instead of radiating heat that   
would burn anyone who insists on touching the bird, another sign that   
Gabriella is as pure as my purposes require.

After several minutes of admiring the majestic avian, Gabi clutches her   
stomach in discomfort, prompting me to ask, "Is everything okay, Gabi?"

Blushing nearly to match Aurora's breast, the child replies barely above   
a whisper, "I...I need a chamber pot."

I had expected this, having had the fairies spike her drink with a   
strong, but gentle purgitive that would ensure she expelled all of her   
bodily wastes prior to the ritual. "Very well, it is getting late   
anyways." I clap my hands, signaling seven fairies, all female and each   
adorned in a different color of flower petals, "Show young Gabi to the   
bath so she may relieve her bodily needs and get washed up. Then bring   
her to the antechamber of my private rooms.

As the seven sprites carry out their task, Aurora deciding to tag along   
with Gabriella, perching on the child's shoulder, I depart to make my   
own preparations.

After ensuring both my bed chamber and the antechamber that will serve   
as ritual room and preparation space respectively are setup as needed, I   
take a quick shower and dress in a simple, white linen robe before   
entering the antechamber carrying a stone basin and place it in the   
center of the small room, arranging the materials needed for the coming   
preparations around me.

As I'm placing the ingot of silver I purchased from Gabi's father that   
afternoon in the bottom of the basin, Gabi arrives, Aurora still perched   
on her shoulder, the flock of fairies departing as they deliver their   
charge.

"What you doing, Fritz?" asks Gabi as she sees me channeling my magic   
into the hunk of silver, causing it to coat the inside of the stone   
basin, forming a parabolic mirror.

"You said you wanted to help me make the world a better place?" I ask   
the child once I'm satisfied the basin is ready for the arcane phase of   
cleansing the sacrifice for the ritual.

"Yes, Fritz shouldn't have to hide from everyone the amazing things   
Fritz can do!" replies the child with youthful exuberance.

Smiling, I continue, "Well, there's a ritual we can perform this very   
night, but I need your help."

"I'd love to help, just tell me what I need to do!" replies Gabi.

"First, I need you to disrobe and sit in this basin." Though she blushes   
fiercely at this request, there is little hesitation as she discards the   
linen robe the fairies provided her, exposing her youthful curves in all   
their glory to me, probably the first time she's ever done so in front   
of a man other than her father as Aurora takes up a perch on a nearby   
wall sconce.

As she grips the sides of the basin and prepares to step in, I warn her,   
"Be careful, the silvered surface can be quite slick." which is actually   
a bit of an understatement, the surface nearly frictionless as my magic   
ensured the coating was perfectly smooth even down to the atomic scale.

As she sits with her legs crossed, I start filling the basin with white   
rosewater heated to body temperature, submerging the child about halfway   
between her navel and her nipples as she comments, "I just had a bath."

"Yes," I reply, "But the ritual requires that you be cleansed   
spiritually as well as bodily. May I touch you so I can properly clean   
you?"

"Why do you keep asking if you can touch me?" she asks even as the   
warmth and aroma of the rosewater relaxes her body.

"I did swear to your father I wouldn't let any man lay a finger upon you   
without your permission. I wouldn't be keeping my word very well if I   
let myself, a man, lay my fingers upon you without your permission."

Giggling at my explanation, she replies, "That's silly! You can touch me   
anytime, anywhere."

At her words, I channel my magic to my palms as I scoop up a handful of   
rosewater from either side of her before pouring it over her head and   
then lowering my hands to her scalp, patting down her short, curly hair   
before sliding my hands along her lithe form, pantomiming the act of   
scrubbing her with a washcloth.

I repeat this process seven times as I recite a chant in a long dead   
language before using magic to both dry Gabi and siphon away the water.

The cleansing done, I place a crown of a dozen white roses upon the   
child's head and drape a strand of 72 white rosebuds around her neck   
before beckoning her to, "Rise."

As she carefully stands in the empty basin, I wrap her in a white robe,   
this one made of silk and embroidered with the necessary ritual   
inscriptions, the designs nearly invisible as hair from Blitz's mane was   
used to stitch the pattern.

Preparations done, I sweep Gabi off her feet, carrying her like a   
bridegroom would his wife on their wedding night as I cross the   
threshold into my private bed chamber and lay her upon my bed.

Positioning myself over her, I tell her, "Just relax, your part in the   
ritual is mostly passive, but you'll know what to do when the time   
comes."

"Okay, Fritz." replies the child, her trust in me absolute as I hope   
what is about to happen doesn't shatter that trust.

Channeling my magic to my lips, I place a hand behind Gabi's head and   
gently tilt it forward so I can place a kiss upon her crown, right in   
the middle of the field of gold encircled by the roses.

"That tingles." comments the child as my magic flows into her.

Laying her head upon the pillow, I plant a secon kiss upon her forehead,   
right below the forward most of the roses comprising her circlet,   
eliciting a small tremor from her as a second jolt of my magic enters   
her.

The third kiss is upon her lips, and lasts longer, a larger amount of my   
magic pouring into her young body, her own laitent potential partially   
awakening in response.

When I pull away to let her breathe, the panting child comments, "Wow,   
that felt amazing, Fritz!"

"And we're just getting started." I reply as I open her robe, spreading   
it out under her and exposing her nubile body to me once more, the child   
too naive to try covering herself as I place my next kiss right over her   
heart, the throbbing organ increasing it's rhythm as it beats against my   
lips.

The fifth kiss is upon Gabi's tiny navel, the girl giggling as she's   
apparently quite ticklish there.

But it is the sixth kiss, this one planted firmly upon her virgin flower   
as I drape her slender legs over my shoulders, that produces the   
strongest reaction, the girl letting out a loud cry and trembling from   
head to foot as she gets her first taste of the pleasures of a woman.

Running my tongue over her maidenhead, knowing I can't spare her the   
pain to come entirely if the ritual is to work, but wanting to ensure   
she can get as much pleasure from the process as possible, I withdraw   
from her feminine folds just shy of granting the girl her first climax,   
lifting her rear off the robe beneath her just long enough to place a   
quick, seventh kiss at the base of her spine before undoing my own robe   
with a practiced movement, freeing my erect penis, my tool a bit on the   
small size for a grown man at barely a hand's width in length and not   
even as thick as the child's slender wrist, but still large enough I   
fear I'll spook sweet Gabi if I give her time to regain her senses from   
my earlier ministrations.

Lining my tip up with Gabi's tiny opening and letting up a silent prayer   
that she'll forgive me for what I'm about to do, I thrust my hips   
forward, a scream of pain ripping from the child's throat as my manhood   
pierces her maidenhead.

Now hilted in her depths, her passage nearly painful as it tries to   
strangle my member, I lean over her, cocooning her in my arms as I wipe   
away her tears and whisper reassuringly, "I'm sorry for causing you such   
pain. Just relax and it will pass soon enough.

As I lie there holding the girl I just mercilessly deflowered, I can   
feel her virgin blood seeping between my family jewels and her   
half-moons, dripping down to stain the white robe she's laying upon,   
magic flaring up around us as the unicorn hair draws the material   
evidence of sacrificing a child's purity to it, the ritual inscriptions   
soon quite visible as the once white hair now stands out crimson against   
the unmarred silk.

Feeling Gabi relax beneath me and hearing her sobs give way to quiet   
breathing, I slowly pull back experimentally, careful to avoid causing   
her any further pain as I glance down and use magical sight to examine   
our auras, Gabi's a brilliant sapphire blue mingled with spots of my own   
amethyst purple where I gave her magic infused kisses and where I took   
her virginity.

Sensing no further pain from her, I push back into Gabi, the child   
letting out a soft moan this time. I was now metaphorically one with   
this child I had chosen for the needs of this ritual but who I had grown   
fond of as I prepared for this day, and this ritual would make us one in   
a far more literal sense.

I start thrusting in earnest, pouring more of my magic into Gabi's tiny   
body every time I bottom out in her tight passage, the girl having   
regained her earlier exuberance, her mouth hanging open in a panting   
smile and her eyes full of adoration as I continue to overwhelm her with   
pleasure she didn't know possible mere hours earlier.

Between the influence of the ritual and her general lack of experience,   
young Gabi is the first to be consumed by orgasm, the experience all the   
stronger for it being the very first of her young life and me   
relentlessly continuing to thrust into her tiny body even as she   
trembles beneath me and the ritual inscription transfers from the robe   
to her skin, the magic adding sensations that are to pleasure as burns   
are to pain.

By the time I bring Gabi to her second climax of the evening, the magic   
of theritual has seeped so deeply into the girl the inscriptions are no   
longer visible on her skin, though the crimson inscriptions intwined   
with the blue of her own innate magic and the purple of the infusions I   
continue to give her are quite visible to mage sight.

As the Ritual enters it's final phase, I roll over, letting Gabi   
straddle my waist as her robe is discarded. I could finish the ritual   
myself, but letting her have agency, even if she's currently running   
purely on instinct will only strengthen the final bonding, and as I told   
her earlier, Gabi instinctually knows what to do as she starts bouncing   
enthusiastically upon my rod, her only thought to feel another climax   
like the two I've already given her.

And as her passage clamps down upon me in orgasm for the third time that   
evening, my own climax is finally released and I watch with mage sight   
as my seed erupts deep within Gabi, my tip pressed firmly against her   
cervix, her tiny womb soon bulging as I fill her completely, my seed   
churning deep within her innermost sanctum before parting like a pair of   
serpents, one heading for each of her ovaries.

As the magic allows my seed to permeate those life making orbs,   
fertilizing her every egg, ensuring that she will always be carrying my   
child unless she takes a contraceptive potion every month, I lean   
forward to capture her lips in a kiss, swallowing her moans while also   
drawing the excess of my magic back into myself.

As the ritual concludes, Gabi collapses against my chest and is soon   
asleep, exhausted from her first sexual experience, never mind that the   
ritual made it far more intense than it might have otherwise been.

Pulling my own robe around both of us to protect Gabi from the cold and   
running my hands through her golden lockes, I notice that the circlet of   
roses and necklace of rosebuds, originally white, have turned pink from   
the ritual and I think about the ramifications of what just happened.   
The ritual took advantage of the spiritual closeness of lovers in the   
act to merge the souls of the pair in a way that would cause neither   
spiritual harm. As a result, as long as at least one of us had a mortal   
body to house our soul, neither Gabi or myself could pass on from this   
plane of existence. Arguably the weakest form of false immortality, and   
one most truly dark wizards would deem more trouble than it's worth to   
achieve, but it was also one of the few means of creating a soul anchor   
that wasn't guaranteed to damn one's soul to the lower realms.

Besides, the true genius of theritual came in the combination of making   
Gabi my soulmate in the most literal sense and ensuring that I would be   
the father of all her potential children. Because of the ritual, little   
Gabi would retain her current youthful appearance, much of the energy   
that would normally go to growing her body taken by the lives that would   
grow within her, but the rest going to ensuring that our children's   
souls never truly separate from their mother's soul. Not only would this   
make every child we have an extra soul anchor for both of us, but we   
would act as soul anchors for our children and this linkage would not   
only ensure our children inherited as much magical potential as possible   
from their parents, but would allow anyone in our growing family to   
effortlessly draw on the power of the others.

Given enough time for our family to grow, Gabi and I could become the   
leaders of a magical dynasty of imortal mages strong enough to solve all   
the world's ills... and given how brightly Gabi's aura glows, I think   
I've found not only my little queen, but my first apprentice.

With that thought, I let sleep claim me as well, dreams of my future   
with sweet, little Gabi soon following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so moving forward, this story will likely feature further kinky rituals along side several scenes of Fritz and Gabi as Master and Apprentice in sorcery or as lovers. I have several ideas of my own, but I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
